


Truth or Dare

by thekillercinnamonroll



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Multi, Other, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23760301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekillercinnamonroll/pseuds/thekillercinnamonroll
Summary: What's better than a friendly game of truth or dare? Perhaps when a game is more than friendly....
Relationships: K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of sleeping. Enjoy!

It's the middle of the night and you're in your good friend Kiibo's dorm room. This is how you've spent the majority of your nights since the start of the Killing Game. With him being a robot and not needing sleep and you being a major insomniac, it's only logical that you keep each other company at night. Every night, you both meet up to talk about your fears, your hopes, your similarities, your differences. Through these late-night chats, you've formed a strong friendship- a bond based on trust and respect.  


And what more could you want? Things are good (despite the Killing Game). However, when you watch how his eyes (literally) light up when you ask him questions about himself, or feel your heart racing whenever he says your name, you can't help but feel that things could be better- _much_ better. You can't deny it any longer. You love Kiibo, and you need to tell him before it's too late. There's just one problem: the thought of confessing terrifies you. You've made a few attempts, but they were all in vain; the uncertainty is overwhelming and you end up chickening out at the last second.  


Tonight has been about the same as any other night, but things have gotten quiet as you both run out of new things to say. You both fish for conversational topics in silence until an idea suddenly hits you.  


"Truth or dare?" you ask, a mischievous grin spreading across your face. You're met with a confused, blank stare in return. "Don't tell me you've never played Truth or Dare before! It's, like, a staple party game!" you say in disbelief.  


"I can't say I have," Kiibo replies with a frown, "I'm familiar with the premise, but I've never actually had the opportunity to participate in the game myself. I never had many friends my age growing up, so I was never invited to many parties."  


"I suppose that makes sense," you muse. Kiibo had previously told you about how making friends was difficult for him as a child; most of his peers were either afraid of him or prone to asking robophobic questions that he didn't know how to answer. "But I'm your friend now, and it's certainly not too late for your first time! Truth or Dare?"  


Kiibo thinks for a moment.  


"Truth." You can already tell that this is going to be fun. Now is your chance to get the information you so desperately crave from the person you admire so deeply.  


"Have you ever been in love?" you ask. It's a bold move for a first question, but what is this game if not bold? Kiibo seems taken aback.  


"Are you insinuating that just because I'm a robot, I can't feel love?" _Oh fuck. You've fucked up._ You sigh.  


"No no no, I didn't mean it like that!" You scramble, trying to remedy the situation. "It's a pretty common question in this game. I'd have asked you that whether you were a robot or human!" He still seems a bit skeptical, but softens a little bit at your explanation. But then a thought dawns on you and your sly smirk reappears. "Are you trying to dodge the question? C'mon, 'fess up! Have you ever been in love?" Kiibo blushes. You raise your eyebrows, prompting him to spill the beans.  


"...Y-yes…" he stammers. "I-I have." Without thinking, you speak,  


"Oh shit, really? Who?!" He's immediately on the defense.  


"Hey! If I'm not mistaken, you can only ask one question per turn!" You sigh. He's right.  


"Fine, fine. Your turn to ask." And that he does.  


"Truth or dare?" he asks, now with a smirk of his own. He holds the cards now and he knows it. You're about to say truth when you realize that if he steals your question, it's all over for you. You need more information before you can confess your feelings. You swallow your pride.  


"Dare." After all, what's the worst he could do? He's innocent as fuck. He thinks for a moment and then grins.  


"I dare you to perform stand-up comedy for three minutes!" he proudly announces. You go pale. While it was very innocent as far as dares go, he still managed to pick one that both excited and terrified you. You may be fairly confident, but you're certainly no Ultimate Comedian. "Whenever you're ready, (Y/n)!" He patiently waits. You take a deep breath and an idea pops into your head.  


"So here's the deal with humans..." You take the concept and run with it, giving a speech full of playful jabs toward the human race and all of their illogical mannerisms. Kiibo, of course, found this hilarious and appreciated that you were such a good sport about the topic. Once time is up, you sigh with relief, finding yourself with a newfound respect for professional comedians. Nevertheless, it was worth it to see Kiibo so happy.  


"Anyway, now it's my turn. Truth or dare, Kiibo?" The question you have planned burns on your tongue. You have to know if you're the one he loves. You're practically already asking it, not waiting for his answer, until-  


"Dare." He speaks the word and your thoughts stop dead in their tracks. There goes that plan… unless… you could convince him to change his mind?  


"Are you sure you want to choose dare? Are you _positive_? Absolutely certain???" you ask, giving him a chance to back out. He appears worried, but unfortunately does not fold under the pressure.  


"Yes, I'm sure. I'd like to experience both parts of this game!" he says cheerfully. His optimism only makes this harder. You sigh.  


"Alright, if you insist. But don't say I didn't warn you!" A wicked smile crosses your face. You didn't want to do this to him, but he's giving you no choice. You'd might as well take some enjoyment in it. "I dare you to ding-dong-ditch Kokichi." You watched his eyes widen in fear. If he had blood, it all would've drained from his face immediately.  


"(Y-y/n)..." he whimpers, "that's mean…" You have to look away from his puppy-dog eyes. No feeling sorry for him. This had to be done.  


"I _did_ give you every opportunity to change your mind." Your eyes meet his and you crumble. "Fine, since this is your first time, if you wanna change your mind and do truth instead I'll let you. But don't expect it to happen again!"  


"I-I'd like that" He sighs with relief. "I choose truth!" This is it, your chance to ask him the question.  


"Who are you in love with?" The blush returns to his face. You try not to look too hopeful. You know very well that he could say any name, but you know that even a name other than yours is better than uncertainty. A few moments pass, but they feel like millennia.  


"..."  


"..."  


"You," he squeaks out, unable to meet your eyes. "I-I'm in love with you, (Y/n)." You hold back a gasp, but tears still flood your eyes. "Well?" he says after a few silent moments pass. "D-do you feel the same way?" You give a sly smile.  


"You didn't ask me truth or dare." You're being a coy little bitch and you know it.  


"T-truth or dare?" he weakly asks with a sigh.  


"Truth."  


"D-do you love me? Romantically?" You've had your fun and you're ready to finally give him a straight answer.  


"Yes," You take his hand in yours. "I've been in love with you for a long time, Kiibo." Tears of joy stream down your face. "Truth or dare?" you ask one final time.  


"Truth," he replies through virtual tears of his own.  


"Will you be my boyfriend?"  


"I'd love to."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if your self-insert is the Ultimate Comedian, lol. This was my first fic (unless you count this one shitty thing I wrote back in middle school) so I hope it's good!


End file.
